


What Did You Do, Peter?

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Peter called a meeting. For what no one knows.





	What Did You Do, Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo I have been working on this for like two weeks now. The idea came to me because I am not over Endgame and refuse to accept it… and well the Far From Home trailer gave me ideas. So here is my Endgame fixit that mainly focuses on Clintasha but has Pepperony as well!

“So, any idea why Peter wanted us all to meet him here?” Wanda asked eyebrow raised as she surveyed all the people within the boardroom of the newest Stark Industries building.

“No clue. But I had nothing better to do.” Clint grumbled 

“Happy said that he had an encounter with Fury while he was on his school trip to Europe.” Pepper said without looking up as she handed Morgan a Stark tablet that was playing a children’s show.

“I thought Fury was retired?” Rhodey questioned.

“Fury will never be retired.” Clint rolled his eyes “He probably put the kid on some mission to prove his worth.”

“Why would he do that?” Sam asked perplexed.

“The kid was the closest thing Tony had to a Protégé. He probably wanted to see if it was for good reason.” Clint shrugged as he slumped further into his seat.

“I hate that man. I always liked Coulson more.” Pepper shook her head.

“Who?” Bucky looked confused by the entire conversation.

“Phil Coulson. He was the best. He used to be Tasha and I’s handler back in the day.” Clint gave a sad look as he reminisced “He would have killed to have met you Barnes.”

“Me?” Bucky looked even more confused.

Pepper laughed as Clint smiled for what was probably the first time in months “Phil was the biggest fan of Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Although you were his favorite Howlie.”

Bucky blushed bright red.

“Not that embarrassing Mr. Barnes isn’t a good use of time and all… But do you guys mind if I take over now?” Peter said as he walked in looking slightly excited.

“Peter…” Pepper began in a tired voice as she ran a hand over Morgan’s hair. “What are we doing here?”

Peter grinned “You’re gonna like it! I swear Ms. Pot- I mean Pepper. Just… Let me explain.”

Pepper motioned for him to continue.

“I’m sure you all know that Mr. Fury put me on a mission. But what none of you know is what exactly that mission was… Well I am not going to bore you with any details or a debrief of any sorts. But I AM gonna tell you that I found out that the theory of Multiple Earths is real… And well I messed around with some alternate Earths and timelines.” 

“What exactly are you trying to tell us kid.” Clint had sat up and was looking at Peter straight on.

“I’m saying that… I have some people I would like you to meet.” Peter grinned before he walked back to the door “You guys just have to remember… They lived different lives.”

When Peter opened the door, Tony walked in. Tony looked much greyer in appearance than when he had died. 

Morgan squealed with excitement as she tossed her tablet at Pepper and ran full speed at Tony.

Tony looked completely shocked as the little girl latched onto his leg and mumbled “I knew you’d come back. I love you 3000, Daddy.”

Tony laughed nervously as he placed a hand on Morgan’s head “Kid… You failed to mention that I HAVE A KID in this universe…”

“Oops…” Peter looked slightly sheepish as he shrugged 

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at Peter before stooping down and picking Morgan up. “You love me 3000? That sure is a lot.”

Morgan grinned as she wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“Morgan has really missed you. So have I.” Pepper looked as though she was near tears as she looked at the man who was and wasn’t her husband all at the same time. She took a few steps so she was close to him. 

“You have no idea…” Tony looked at Pepper in wonder. He carefully reached out with his free hand in order to caress her cheek. 

“You said they? Is their someone else?” Sam questioned.

“Uh… Yea… Let me get her.” Peter turned back to the door and opened it again to let in Natasha. Natasha, like Tony, looked different from how everyone remembered her. Her hair was much longer and was completely red and she had it pulled back in a ponytail.

Immediately when she entered the room, she locked eyes with Clint. Clint stood abruptly.

“Is it really you?” Clint whispered in disbelief as Natasha approached him.

“Yea… it’s me. I can’t believe it’s you.” Natasha’s voice was thick with tears. 

Everyone except for Tony looked on in shock when Natasha kissed Clint full on as she embraced him.

“You didn’t tell them much of anything about this universe, did you kid?” Bucky asked Peter as he continued to stare at Natasha kissing a completely shell-shocked Clint.

“I told them the basics… Y’know that they were dead here.” Peter said defensively.

“They weren’t married in this world, were they?” Tony looked at Peter seriously.

“WAIT! They were MARRIED in your world?!” Peter screeched eyes going wide. Everyone was now looking at him.

Tony nodded “Yes. They had a daughter.” At that Natasha pulled away from Clint as she looked down, unreadable emotions playing across her face.

“Umm… Clint was married to someone else here. And he has three kids.” Wanda spoke up looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Wait… Did you just say WAS?” Rhodey looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. “Can we just… take a step back and get the whole story from everyone? Because obviously different things happened in your world from here.” Rhodey said calmly.

“I only need to know one thing.” Natasha said simply as she looked Clint in the eye “What happened in Budapest?”

Clint raised his eyebrows in surprise before saying simply “My Natasha said no.”

Natasha nodded her understanding before taking a seat at the table.

“Oh, no you don’t! No more secrets spy kids!” Tony said as he placed Morgan back in her seat. “What happened in Budapest.”

Clint let out a long sigh “It was fifteen years ago. We had been in a relationship for not even a year when we were sent on the mission. We both made it out alive by the skin of our teeth. I proposed spontaneously at the safe house. My Natasha said no and then ended our relationship saying that I ‘deserved better’.” Clint spat out the last two words as though they tasted bitter in his mouth.

“I said yes to my Clint.” Natasha said simply.

“Wait…” Wanda looked at Clint in confusion. “Isn’t Cooper 16?”

“Cooper was my stepson. His real dad walked out on him, so I was his only father figure from the time he was 3.” Clint explained as he rubbed the back of his neck “To be honest, the only reason I married Laura was because she was pregnant with Lila. We ended up loving one another in a way. We never would have had Nate if we didn’t love each other. But Laura knew the nature of Nat and I’s relationship. She knew our love for one another went past being best friends and partners.”

“OK, again with the was… explain?” Rhodey looked at Clint with frustration.

Clint groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face “Laura’s divorcing me.”

“Oh, Clint… what happened?” Pepper looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

“She found out about Ronin… About how I went mad with grief after the initial snap and went on a -for lack of better terms- killing spree. She told me that she could get past the fact that I was a Mercenary before my SHIELD days… but that she couldn’t be with me knowing how easily I could go back to killing.” Clint let out a choked sob “The worst part isn’t even that she’s leaving me after everything that happened. The worst part is she won’t let me see my kids. She told me that when Lila and Nate turn eighteen, they can decide if they want to see me again after they are told everything about me.”

Natasha looked as though she wanted to comfort Clint but remained in her seat as Wanda stood and went to Clint.

“Honestly, if it wasn’t for Wanda being here for me… I probably would’ve ended things awhile ago.” Clint said quietly.

“You are there for me too.” Wanda smiled at Clint before hugging him gently.

“Can we change the topic, please?” Clint wiped at his eyes before looking up at Tony. “You looked shocked at Morgan being here. Why?”

“She looks like she is about what… five?” Tony looked at Pepper who nodded. “Well MY Pepper was killed in an accident after the initial snap. Over five years ago. We never got married let alone had kids.” Tony was looking between Pepper and Morgan with a mixture of grief and wonder on his face “I always thought our kids would get your hair… not mine.”

Pepper smiled sadly “I’m glad she got your hair. She reminds me of you every day. Some days that was painful… but other days it was a blessing.”

“I’m glad you had her.” Tony said sincerely.

“It made some things easier for my Tony. It made Peter’s… disappearance… after the snap, sting a little bit less.” Pepper said gently.

“I can understand how it helped. Those five years after the snap… were hell. We lost so many people. And not just those who disappeared.” Tony stated gravely. “You got your Peter back. My Peter was killed by Thanos before he even snapped his fingers.”

“We lost a lot of people in a permanent way in the events leading up to the snap and immediately after the snap.” Natasha said, a stony expression on her face 

“Can I ask a question?” Peter raised his hand.

Tony rolled his eyes “Sure, kid, shoot.”

“You said that they HAD a daughter. As in past tense?” Peter asked gently. He immediately winced when Natasha looked as though she had been stabbed.

“Her name was Kate.” Natasha said quietly. “Katherine actually. We just called her Kate. Well actually, Clint called her Katie… She was eight years old when Thanos snapped his fingers. Our neighbor, who was driving her home from school… disappeared. She died in the resulting car accident.”

“How?” Clint asked simply. 

Everyone looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was asking.

“We adopted her when she was three years old. She was the youngest daughter of a corrupt businessman who caused the deaths of hundreds. She was completely innocent and unknowing” Natasha smiled “God, I remember how shocked everyone was when we brought her back to the tower for the first time…”

Flashback 2013

“Are you sure Maria can’t watch her?” Clint asked Natasha quietly as he pulled into the underground parking of Avengers Tower.

“Yes, I’m sure! Maria had a meeting.” Natasha stated firmly “And before you even try to bring it up: Barney will not be in the same room as Kate without one of us there. He will NEVER watch her.”

“I wasn’t gonna suggest Barney!” Clint said defensively. 

“Sure, you weren’t.” Natasha smirked at him as she placed a hand on his cheek. At that she turned in her seat to look at the tiny little girl with long shiny black hair sitting in a bright purple carseat. “Kate, sweetie, we’re here. Are you ready to meet Mommy and Daddy’s friends?”

Kates eyes sparkled as she gave Natasha a wide smile and nodded vigorously.

“They’re going to love you, Katie Kate!” Clint smiled as he got out of the now parked car.

“Even Cap’n ‘Merica Daddy?” Kate looked at Clint eyes wide.

“Especially Captain America, sweetie.” Clint said confidently as he swung Kate out of her carseat and up onto his shoulders.

Natasha laughed as Kate squealed.

It was when they reached the elevator that JARVIS spoke up.

“Agents, does the young child accompanying you belong to you?” The AI questioned.

“Yes, JARVIS. This is Kate. Our daughter.” Natasha was smiling widely “Please don’t spoil the surprise for everyone though.”

“Of course, Agent Romanoff. You will be pleased to know that you are the last to arrive for game night." JARVIS reported.

“Yes, yes I am pleased to know that.” Natasha grinned.

The ride up to the common floor was filled with Kates giggling as Clint ran around in circles around the elevator.

“Clint!” Natasha chastised as the elevator stopped “You’re going to make her sick!”

“I’m not sick Mommy!” Kate yelled as she continued to giggle as she reached down to Natasha making grabby hands.

Natasha smiled as she took Kate down from Clint’s shoulders as they walked onto the common floor “I know you’re not sick NOW sweetie. But if Daddy keeps running around in circle with you… You might get sick.”

“But it’s fun!” Kate giggled

Natasha smiled widely as she pressed her forehead against Kates before kissing her cheek.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Clint and Natasha?” Tony asked as he looked them up and down with raised eyebrows, taking a long drink from what appeared to be whiskey. “And who’s the kid?”

“Maria usually watches her on game nights.” Clint said. “But she had a meeting tonight.”

“And we couldn’t find a sitter last minute.” Natasha said as she adjusted Kate on her hip.

“That really does not answer the question…” Tony downed the rest of his drink. “CAP! Spy kids are here! They brought a kid!”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she and Clint followed Tony into the other room.

“Oh, you literally have a kid with you. I thought Tony was joking.” Steve was blinking owlishly at Kate.

“Cap’n ‘Merica!” Kate squealed when she saw Steve. She immediately began squirming in Natasha’s arms. “Put me down Mommy!”

“Kate, sweetie…” Natasha struggled to maintain her grip on her daughter.

Steve stood up and walked over to Natasha and held his hands out “I can take her. I mean if that’s ok…”

Natasha only hesitated slightly before loosening her grip and allowing Steve to take Kate. He immediately sat down with her and began talking softly with her.

“We had no idea you guys were parents.” Bruce said simply.

“It’s still a pretty new thing.” Clint said. “We adopted her about six months ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve asked as Kate began climbing all over him.

“Well, at first it was kind of a secret because her biological father was a corrupt businessman we took down and we were simply her guardians until a proper foster home could be produced for her… But then… Well…” Clint explained.

“We just fell in love with her and we couldn’t give her up. So, we did all the paperwork to be her foster parents… And then we did the entire process to adopt her…” Natasha said as she looked at Kate lovingly. “Longest fourteen months of our lives but completely worth it. We didn’t tell you guys for the longest time because it kept looking like the courts were going to take her from us.”

“But Fury went to bat for us.” Clint stepped in “But even though everything is finalized… and her name was changed, and everything is official… We have still been feeling as though we are walking on eggshells and that one false move could result in her being taken from us- Katie, Steve is NOT a jungle gym. Please stop climbing all over him like that.”

Kate paused where she was perched on Steve’s shoulder to look at Clint who looked at her with eyebrows raised. “Ok, Daddy.” She slowly slid down Steve’s arm before dashing over to where Natasha stood and made insistent grabby hands at her. Natasha instantly bent forward and picked her up.

“Sooo… I had planned for us to play Cards Against Humanity so we could see how easy it would be to make Steve blush… but I suppose we cannot do that with spy kid junior here… I think I have Candy Land? I might even have Chutes and Ladders…” Tony looked thoughtful.

“Tony. She’s three. She hardly has the patience for board games. If you have some crayons and paper for her, we can play a normal game. Just nothing inappropriate. Because she learns words pretty easily.” Natasha said as she ran a hand through Kates silky black hair.

“I feel like that has a story to it.” Bruce smiled.

“Kate, sweetie, what does Daddy say all the time?” Natasha smirked as she spoke. Clint groaned.

“Aw, shit! Coffee, no!” Kate giggled.

End Flashback 

“Let me guess… Your Clint was just as obsessed as this Clint is with coffee and he also had a terrible habit of forgetting he made coffee so it always went cold before he could drink it.” Wanda giggled as she looked at Natasha, a grin on her face.

“Yes. It happened nearly every morning for a week and well after a week of it… Kate started saying it too.” Natasha smiled sadly. “He loved being her dad so much… It broke him when we lost her… It broke both of us… But he lost it.”

“Ronin?” Clint asked simply.

Natasha nodded as she teared up “After we killed Thanos… He couldn’t take the fact that so many horrible people were still alive… And we had to bury our little girl. After her funeral… He just disappeared…” 

“I did the same. Although… I disappeared right away. I don’t think my Natasha even knew for sure or not if I had survived the snap until she came to get me in Japan not even a year ago.” Clint looked guilty “I just was so angry… So mad I couldn’t do anything… Natasha gave me hope when she came and got me to help collect the stones.”

“We had no hope to give Clint.” Natasha was crying softly at this point “But I needed him. I needed him back. He was only gone for a few months… but it was horrible. I lived in the Avengers complex because I couldn’t go back to the farm and have all the reminders of Kate. Steve and Tony took care of me and made sure I ate and slept. It was Steve who finally went and got Clint about six months after the snap.”

Flashback 2019

“Natasha.” Steve knocked on her door lightly.

“What do you want, Steve?” Natasha’s voice filtered through the still closed door.

“Can you open your door please?” Steve said patiently.

It took only a moment before the door swung open. Natasha was a complete disaster. Her hair was a tangled mess and looked like it had not been brushed in days. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks appeared hollow. She had on the same stained clothing she had been wearing when Steve had last saw her three days ago.

“What can I do for you?” Natasha asked bitingly.

“Come with me.” Steve said as he held out a hand to her.

Natasha looked at his hand questioningly “Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Natasha rolled her eyes before walking out of her room and gesturing for Steve to lead the way.

When they entered the debriefing room, Natasha was surprised to find that the room was not empty.

“Clint” She breathed out as she took in the sight of her husband sitting in one of the chairs, dressed head to toe in black leather with a katana sword at his hip.

Clint stood up as Natasha approached him. And just when Steve thought Natasha was going to hug Clint- She instead punched him and proceeded to flip him onto his back.

“Nat!” Steve yelled as Clint groaned. Natasha ignored him as she placed a knee on Clint’s chest and leaned in close to him.

“Natasha… I’m sorry…” Clint spoke in a tired voice.

“I lost her too.” Natasha said harshly, pressing her knee further into his chest. “She was OUR daughter. Not just yours. And you left me. I needed you.” 

“I know…” Clint wheezed out “I was just… mad… and I had to take it out on someone. Taking out the horrible people who survived while Katie didn’t, seemed like the right choice.”

“I needed you! I still do. Damn it, Clint!” Natasha began crying as she relaxed her positioning.

“I’m here now.” Clint said as he maneuvered so that he was holding her in his lap “I’m so sorry…”

“I miss her so damn much…” Natasha whispered as she clung to Clint.

“I do too.”

End Flashback

“The pain from losing Kate never went away.” Natasha said as she looked at her hands “But things were a lot easier together…”

“I can understand that.” Pepper nodded sincerely.

“When I lost Clint… My world crashed down around me.” Natasha spoke in a hollow sounding voice.

“How… how did things happen…what happened on Vormir for you?” Clint asked gently, his voice cracking slightly.

The room was silent. Neither Clint nor Natasha had talked to anyone on their prospective earths about what exactly happened on Vormir.

“When Clint realized… when he realized that I was planning on jumping… he… he knocked me out as he was kissing me goodbye. I…I woke up with the stone in my hand.” Natasha shivered as tears began to form in her eyes yet again. 

“I was almost… almost successful in jumping. But… Nat caught me. She used her grappling device to rope me to the side of the cliff… Then… then she forced me to let her go…” Clint let out a quiet sob as he covered his face with his hands. Wanda was rubbing his back soothingly.

“Did you throw the soul stone at Stark?” Natasha asked, curiosity edging into her voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“What?” Clint looked up at her confusion obvious on his face.

“That’s what I did.” Natasha stated simply.

“Yes… yes you did…” Tony mumbled as he rubbed his eye absently “She was royally pissed off and more upset than I had ever seen her when we all got back from the time heist…”

Flashback

For the most part everyone landed back onto the platform on their feet. All except for Natasha. It only took Steve a moment to realize the reason Natasha was on her hands and knees was because she was crying. It was only a second later that he realized they were short one person. 

“Nat… Where’s Clint?” Steve asked reluctantly. He knew what the answer was.

Natasha let out one more choked out sob before standing slowly. She looked around the room before locking eyes with Tony. She stalked over to him and threw the small and shining stone that was in her hand at him. It hit him square in the eye.

“Ow!” Tony said as he brought up a hand to cover his eye.

“You knew!” Natasha bit out. “You knew we would have to make a sacrifice!”

Everyone froze as they looked at Natasha in horror.

“Wasn’t losing Kate enough?” Natasha was sobbing again at that point. “Wasn’t me losing my daughter enough?”

“Natasha… I-“ Tony began but was interrupted by Natasha yelling.

“NO! No trying to explain why you thought it was ok for Clint and me to go to that Godforsaken planet after we lost out little girl. Because now? I’ve lost everything! Tony! My daughter and husband are dead, and these damned stones aren’t going to bring them back!” Natasha screamed before she yet again broke down into sobs, her knees hitting the ground.

“I was the one who insisted it was the two of you to go to Vormir. Tony never exactly knew how Thanos got the soul stone. I knew.” Nebula spoke up looking at Natasha without emotion “You were the only married couple on the team. We needed a guarantee.”

Natasha looked up at Nebula through her tears. “I lost everything because of you…” 

Steve was barely able to stop Natasha before she attacked Nebula.

“Let me go, Steve!” Natasha was scratching at Steve’s grip on her as tears continued to stream down her face “Let me go!”

“No, Natasha.” Steve spoke quietly as he held her tightly “This isn’t going to bring them back. But you can still help to bring everyone else back.”

End flashback

“Now I really wish I had chucked that stupid stone at Stark…” Clint mumbled.

Everyone laughed despite the heavy topic. 

“So, I think that covers the big differences between our worlds?” Tony asked to which everyone nodded “So now we just have to decide. Do you want us to stay here?”

“I would absolutely love for you to stay here.” Pepper looked at Tony carefully as she stepped so that she was closer to Tony “I know you aren’t my Tony. But you are still Tony. I also think Morgan will be very happy to have you back.”

“I’d be happy to have my best friend back.” Rhodey was grinning as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Tony and Pepper who were now embracing.

Natasha smiled at Tony before turning to Clint.

“I know things for me and you were different on your earth… but… if you would like… you could stay, and we could… start fresh? Be just friends… and see were things go?” Clint said hesitantly.

Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding “I would like that. I’d really like that.”

At her response Clint stood and approached her and pulled her into a hug. 

Flashforward 2 year

“I still can’t believe we found her.” Natasha whispered quietly to Clint as she clutched a sleeping five-year-old Kate to her chest.

“Well, we had no idea what Derek Bishop was up to until you brought it up.” Clint whispered back “I’m glad we could put a stop to him. I’m also glad that we could take her immediately.”

“I just can’t believe she’s really here.” Natasha had tears beginning to form in her eyes 

“And she’s not going anywhere. We can start the adoption process as soon as we are allowed.” Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha’s shoulders before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead gently.

“I’m really glad Peter brought me here…” Natasha said simply before turning her head so that she could kiss Clint properly.

“Me too.” Clint smiled “I love you, Natasha. I always have.”

“I love you, too, Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: YAY! So I hope you all liked that. I enjoyed writing it. Remember to tell me what you think!  
>  It is complete. I do not plan on writing anymore for it.


End file.
